As loving as Ever
by kirafan7
Summary: Kira and lacus are in plant while athrun and cagali are in orb the rest may come out...... ..... not to worry k&l fans fllay will die i hate her not die exaclly but she will suffer from kira...
1. Kira and lacus going to plants

The War was over Kira And Lacus are living at PLANTS for a while, shinn, stellar(I noe she died but who cares),athrun and Cagali are staying at orb.

Story starts….. Curtain open( jokingz)

"Wait!"

Lacus said as she abruptly recalled something as they made their way out of the lift.

"What's wrong Lacus?"

"There was something I have forgotten to buy."

"And what is that?" Kira ask while touching his forehead with hers.

"It is my lastest album." Lacus replied while smiling.

"your lastest album?" Kira ask puzzled.

"Because I want to here how I did for this time ," Lacus explained "so please Kira."

Kira nodded "Ok, Only for my princecess," then he asks Lacus. "Then, where shall we buy it?"

Lacus pointed at the CD store in front of them. The CD Store occupies about one third of the shopping center and sells a wide range of CD from Music Videos to Computer game( include Xbox, psp,etc). The CD store was crowded with people as Christmas is coming soon and people are buying Christmas presents for there friends and love ones.

"Yes, understood."

The both of then continue to walk towards the store will holding hands. They had went to the shopping mall nearby to buy some daily necessities for themselves. For a few months until the peace treaty between Orb and PLANT is signed as Lacus was a mediator between the two counties now. Kira had decided to accompany Lacus during her stay in PLANT while Athrun and the others head back to Orb. Most people stare at them as Lacus was famous in PLANT and a few boys even stare at Kira with envy.

"Lacus, are you sure this is ok? I mean walking around with so many people staring and now that the war has just ended there may be people that might..."

Lacus put her finger on Kira's lips and say "I am not afraid of anything since I am with you and you will protect me right?"

Kira nodded and squeeze her hand gently. "Lacus stay close to me we wouldn't want to be lost in this crowd right?" Lacus nodded as they walk into the general store.

They made their way towards the Music video section to find the CD that Lacus was looking for. The shelves were mixed with Colourful types of Cd and many kinds of Computer games on both sides. There were Counter strike , halo and Conker live and reloaded( NC 18) in different shape and sizes.

"Did you find it Lacus?" Kira ask."Yes, here" Lacus said as she went show him two CD. One of the Cd was pink in colour with Limitat edidtion attach to the end and the other one had was blue in colour with A word " New" at end.

"Look isn't it SWeet? This CD comes in pairs so I though I'll buy a pair…," Lacus continued.

"Its fine by me and it is nice. Well shall we go now?" Kira asked.

"Sure!"

After that they went to the food department to buy some food home as their fridge is empty and they had to prepare for the Christmas dinner.

Kira went to get a pushcart when they had too many things to carry while Lacus wander off to look at cosmetics. When they were done with their shopping they went to counter to pay up.

"Lacus what is this?" Kira ask her while holding a pink bottle.

"It's a surprise. You will find out soon enough." Lacus said while blushing

"Well ok..." Kira was curious but decided not ask Lacus anymore if she is shy about it.

They made their way back to the car to put all their shopping bags so that they can continue to shop without having to hold a lot of shopping bags with them. They continue their shopping trip around the mall as they reach a candy store.

"Candy!" Lacus say then she turn to face Kira with puppy eyes as if begging him to go in.

"Let's go in then since you like candy so much." Lacus smiled and gave Kira a kiss before pulling Kira along with her inside.

After coming out of the candy shop with Lacus holding a large paper bag full of sweets, they proceed to a department stall as Lacus wants to buy new clothes.

"Kira try this on." Lacus handed Kira a Blue colour t shirt and matching pants.

"Huh?" Kira said surprised." Why?"

"Because you don't have much clothes to wear and because we are going to live here for quite some time before we go back to Orb and I don't expect you to wear the same set of clothes everyday." Lacus replied.

Kira had no choice but to listen to her because what she said did make sense. He had left all his spare other clothes onboard the eternal and with only a few set of clothes he would surly need to buy some.

Meanwhile Lacus was taking out different set of clothes for him to try. When he was done, it was Lacus turn to choose her clothes.

"Come on Kira I want you to give me your comment on my clothes and help me chose some too." Lacus said.

"Sure Lacus, but I know nothing about women's fashion..." Kira replied.

"It's ok Kira; I just want you to give me your comment."

Soon Kira was treated a fashion show by Lacus as she came out of the changing room each time with a different dress and each Lacus ask for his comment he would say that she look amazing . Lacus was a bit annoyed that Kira keep saying the same thing and she decided to dress in something sexy to capture his attention. Lacus look around and found a strapless pink dress that goes down to her knees and show a lot of her cleavage.

'I wonder what Kira's reaction will be.' Lacus thought as she step out of the dressing room.

Kira was blushing when he saw Lacus step out of the dressing room.

"She looks like an angle..." Kira thought to himself "this dress really suits her, it shows her figure perfectly..."Kira mentally slap himself before he start to have dirty thoughts.

Lacus was giggling silently when she saw his reaction.

"Kira are you ok?" Lacus asked. "Your face is burning hot..." Lacus said while putting her hand on his forehead.

"I am fine. You look very beautiful in that dress..."

"Really? You like it?"

Kira nodded while blushing.

"Well then I will buy this dress." Lacus said while eyeing Kira "and wear it everyday since you like it so much."

Kira blush an even deeper shade of red which amuse Lacus to no end.

After paying for the clothes, they when to the nearby food court for dinner.

"What would you like to have Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Well, I would some sushi and ice cream." Lacus said.

"Ok I will be right back." Kira said as he made his way towards the Japanese sushi store.

Soon Kira return with a large plate of sushi that Lacus wanted and a large bowl of ice cream in 3 different flavors.

"Thank you Kira." Lacus said and give Kira a kiss on the cheek as a reward.

"No problem." Kira said as he sat down next to her.

"Kira you did not buy anything for yourself?" Lacus asked.

"Well I bought enough for the both of us to share...but if you don't want to I can go and buy my own." Kira replied while blushing.

"No it's alright; I can't finish everything by myself anyway." Lacus relied quickly. 'He looks so cute when he is blushing...' Lacus thought to herself.

"Lacus, I want to ask you something." Kira said suddenly after they had finish eating the sushi and was about to start with the ice cream.

"Yes?" Lacus replied puzzled "You can ask me anything Kira."

"Well I was wondering why isn't there any of your fans coming after you since you are quite famous here but everyone don't seem to know you." Kira asked.

"Well I think maybe everyone is still cannot accept the fact that I am the real Lacus or they may think that I am a fake one like Meer." Lacus replied as she recalls her fateful meeting with Meer.

"Lacus don't be sad...and we have avenged her death already and let's leave the past behind us..." Kira said while holding Lacus hand.

Lacus nodded as they ate in silence. Then Lacus say "Kira can you let me do a bit of shopping by myself later?"

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Well I want to buy some personal stuff...so unless you want to help me chose some lingerie you can come along." Lacus said as she eyed Kira who was blushing bright red. Lacus decided to tease him further and ask "So have you decide if you are coming along with me Kira?"

"Well no... So we will meet up here in when you are done. Give me a call when you are finish with your shopping or if anything happens." Kira said reluctantly.

"Ok, then I will be going now." Lacus give Kira a kiss on the cheek before walking off towards the shops.

To be continued...


	2. Christmas shopping lacus part 1

Last time on As loving as ever……

Kira and lacus went to buy their own stuff who will they meet and what are they going to buy? Read more

Story Starts again---------------------------------------- Appualse

"Mmhp what should I buy for kira?" lacus mumbled as she walking to the departmental store.

On her way in, she found stellar( I know she died just imagine that she didn't die ok thxz) and Mirlilire( dun noe how to spell her name lets just put it as mir from now on) " Hey look Stellar its lacus" Mir said, " Lacus-san over h….."Stellar said but was cut off

Mir " Not so loud Shes famous in the plants ok…" Lacus walkes over to them and say, " hey what are your doing today?" " oh we are just buying our Christmas present for our boyfriends , shinn and deraka." "ming if I shop with you guys?"

" sure we don't mind by the way where is kira?" " oh kira well …. I told him I had to buy some things .. and I wanted to shop a lone for a while……." " hey that's what we said to our Guys too, hey lacus may ask you a question?" Mir asked " sure anything……." Lacus replied " we have decided what to give the boys already what are you going to give him?" " yea what are you going to give him?" stellar said

" well um.. um.. I don't know yet kinda think of it don't even know what he likes ………"lacus said

" well since I have been friend with him for a long time, I only know that he likes blue stuff." Mir said..

" for shinn he likes red……. Steallars favourite colour"

" ok…… hey do you think that Kira would like this ? lacus said holding up a Freedom gundam scale 1/100 master grade model.

" lets see I'll call him."

"ok.. but don't say its from me..

" I will"

Ring ring .. ring. Ring..the number is unavailerble try again later…

" hey lacus Kira's phone is engage now.." mir said

" hey lacus have you and kira ever have you know what before?"

Flash bag

"hey lacus have ever had sex with kira before?" Mue asked

" not yet.."

" well if I were you I would do it quick with him before a another girl did…… for example Fllay . "Murre said

" wellyou can start by saying to him that you can't sleep and ask him if you can sleep with him?

" its easier said then done"Lacus said

" although kira may be shy but his love for you is very strong" Murre said

END of flash baf

" well maybe tonightok.."

"I think he would like building a model kit why don't you buy him a new pda, a handphone, a laptop or even a Xbox 360. they will sure give you a discount."

" I'll think about it"

" stellar got to go now bye"

" Bye STELLAR."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RxR pls this is only part 1 of chapter 2 thxz for ur review continue reading will update soon don't flame me pls(


	3. Christmas shopping kira and lacus Part 2

**Last Time on as loving as ever**

**Lacus met up with stellar and mir**

**They where buying Christmas gifts for their boyfriends**

**Few Hours Later,stellar had to go……..**

**Now Start starts in 3……2 ……1…… ACTION!**

"**Lets see Lacus is a singer and her favorite colour is purple hmm…… may be I should call cagali and see what lacus likes."**

**Few minutes in orb's headquaters……..**

" **RING……. RING……..RINg…………"**

" **princess its your cellphone……." One of the directors spoke.**

" **Hello,who is this……"**

" **Hi cagali may I ask you one question….." before kira could finish cagali said**

" **hey kira can it wait cause in a middle of a important meeting can it wait a while I'll call you again.**

" **hey wait what does la……." Cagali hung up the phone before kira finished **

**BACK in plants.**

"**lets see if athrun know what she likes…"**

" **ring… ring…"**

**One minute past…….**

" **Sorry, The number you just called is unavailable please try again later……."**

**Kira then approach the "golden"little store. HE walked in and saw dearka and shinn shopping together…..he called their names and they turned to kira and waved. Kira approached them he asked, " hey what are u guys doing here? Let me guess shopping for your girl friends gift?..."**

" **yea but currently, we finish…. And shinn has to go and see stallar.And I have to meet mir so gd luk…" Dearka said as he was running away pulling shinn along……. **

**KIRA POV**

**Hey what does pov stands for?( autors note…)**

**Sheesh what does those 2 cordinators think I am?**

**Well anyway I have kown lacus for very long how can I forgot what she likes?**

**N..Now sry nervous….( authors) **

**End of Kira's pov ( tell me what this words mean? I think it is personal blah blsh blah ?) Kira walked past a ring shop… and saw a beaatuiful ring on the bored it wrote "free Cafting of words………( once only)" autors note: it wrote really once only ok) Back to story….. KIra then decided to call his good old pal athrun.. **

**ring.. Ring.. ring…**

**Sorry the number uyou have dialed is cu..**

**The ting stop when suddenly a voice shouted **

"**WHAT you Mean its unavalibe I AM TALking here!"**

**Athrun shouted.."**

" **Opps sorry misted you get 1hour off talking….."**

"**Hi kira.."**

"**yo athrun"**

"**why did u call me for?"**

**(OK I am tired of putting dialogs to lets just start with it…)**

"**You want to buy a what for what?**

" **I …. Am….. buying… A ring… For LACUS! The famous songtess aka Lacus CLyne! Understand?"**

" **ok I ambusy ok nye"**

**Kira entered the shop and spoke to guy he said he wanted to buy a ring with a sentence with a fond of it looks like this.. _Kira and Lacus (heart) _**

_**Back to lacus opps forgot to switch off……**_

"bye stallar.."

" bye mir"

"klets call athrun and cagali…."

(not avalible…)

Have to end it quick I gtg do hw …

" I shall buy a blue laptop for him."

Lacus went to the other side of the shopping mall just then mir came back and said to her and say" you see that girl she's flay sher likes kira so you better keep kira a close watch if not kira will go to the wrong person.."

" okay … bye."

"that's weird.."

Lacus walked to the Stall called "Courts"(DISCLIAMer: I do not own courts)

She went in a bought a blue laptop. She then went over to a D.I.Y shop to buy some paint. She then raced to a bench and open the can and sprayed _Kira And Lacus foreva………._

"_Ring Ring… Ring…"_

" _Hello_ Kira here."

" Hi its me laacus."

"oh hey finish shopping?"

" yea… ok … we'll meet at the D.I.Y shop"

" ok I'll be right over."

" seeya thre Muah!"

" Muah see you."

Kira kept the pohne in hs pocket followed by the ring.

½ and hour later

"Hey Kira what took you so long?"Lacus asked as she ran to her beloved boyfriend.

" sorry Lacus I had to visit the bath room."

" ok never mind that lets go and eat."

" Sure My treat only to my angel" kira said to lacus kissing her cheek.

" Aw Don't say that……" Lacus answerd blushing……

END OF the chapter PLS RXR THIS is NOT LIKE MATCHMADEINHEAVEN NO flaming……………….

Next time on AS loving as ever……….

"Lacus clyne you shall die no one is going to stand in my way to get kira.Kira will be mine Muah hahahaha….."

"Kira lets go home I wanna sleep anyways its getting late" Lacus said telling kira that it was 10 p.m

" ok….."

Read TO see what happens……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry for long update I told you in the Authors note bye!


	4. Invations and the new stage

Last time on As loving as ever………..

"_Hello_ Kira here."

" Hi its me lacus."

"oh hey finish shopping?"

" yea… ok … we'll meet at the D.I.Y shop"

" ok I'll be right over."

" seeya thre Muah!"

" Muah see you."

Kira kept the phone in his pocket followed by the ring.

½ and hour later

"Hey Kira what took you so long?"Lacus asked as she ran to her beloved boyfriend.

" sorry Lacus I had to visit the bath room."

" ok never mind that lets go and eat."

" Sure My treat only to my angel" kira said to lacus kissing her cheek.

" Aw Don't say that……" Lacus answerd blushing……

Story Starts Again

"yawn…… er… Kira ?" Lacus asked kira as kira was day dreaming….

" huh? Oh sorry …… what were you saying?" Kira apologized while scratching his head.

" never mind that I wanna go home…I am sleepy yawn." Lacus say putting her hand over her mouth..

"Sure .. lets go then."Kira exclaimed carrying all the bags

Mean while in orb…( athruns condo)

Athruns POV

Lets see if I choose cagali,merin will be sad and luna and shinn will beat the (butt)

But if I choose meyrin cagali could ignore me forever inculding kira and lacus ……

OH boy I am stuck in the middle of a maze just wish someone could help me arh!.

Other side of orb……  
"Mrs Cagali? There's a brown hair violet eye coordinator with a pink haird songtess waiting in the waiting room…."

"thanks …" cagali said while (whos the that arh I duno how to explain the guy that start with a K..nvm) the solider exited the pesidents room.

"so kira has come.."

Kira and lacus booked a flight(special) to orb in 1 am and rested in the "orb pacific hotel"(created)

"Excuse me the president will be see you shortly."

Meanwhile….

"Damn You Clyne you shall not be with my kira Die! Muahhahaha "Said a shadow looking over the two couples.

Back in the waiting room

"Hey cagali how are you?" Kira and lacus asked

"fine.how about you two?"

"Okay?is that a good answer?"Kira asked while lacus was giggling all the way.

"hey cagali we are having a Christmas party at my house wanna come over ?"

"sure I apply a leave for the day."

" well zaft and EAF forces are mostly coming but.. I hope that you will…."before h e could finish,the blonde interrupted.

"I ask the whole of archangel crew to come ok?"

" sure thanks we gotta go now bye."

"bye."

Kira and lacus walked to shinns house and rang the door bell.

"ding dong… Hi AYou reached Askua ,Shinn here WZHo THE hell are you! Mayou here HI

Father here hello mother here YO!

"ok… that was weird" kira said facing lacus.

"maybe they are not at home?"

"ok then I call them nar I'll tell athrun to tell him… we'll kill two birds with one stone

"ok lets call him now I wanna go back to the hotel and see what sleep

"ok hold on lacus."

"Ring.. ring.. Ring.. ring.. "

"hello athrun Zala here."

"hi athrun its me."

"oh hi kira…whats up?"

"Oh I am just inviteing you to the Christmas party at our house..(sorry it's a mansion…..)"

"sure I'll be there ok I have something on now..bye."

"bye"

Both guys hung the phone.

"ok lacus let go."pecking lacus right cheek.

"yeah" clapping her hands together.

10mins later they reached orb pacific hotel.In room 1067

"hey kira,"

"yea lacus?"

"we have been dating for 1 whole year now but….."

"We can't rush things lacus and I am ….."  
"shy?"

"kinda…."

Flash bag

"hey lacus if I were you I would make a move on kira..first."

"I know."

"you see lacus kira is handsome cute ..etc.."

"i'll try"

"ok then I shan't waste any of your time bye "  
End of flashbag..

"kira I think we should go to the next stage.."

"anything…"kira said without thinking..

"lets do it now please kira?"

2 hours later

"lets continue tonight ok?"

"ok.."

_**End of the story thanks for reading.**_

_**Nexxt time on as loving as ever…**_

"woot the Christmas party is on lets party…"

"oh kira lets dance.."

And find out who did athrun choose tune in to my story) RXR PLS


	5. Getting gifts ready

Yo.. Contiue Reading readers…Special thxz to kc-animegal for wonderful reviews and U noe what you did , You don't like dun read..(he he Just read the

Ok now for the last time chapter.. oh yeah you know the Phrase in one of the chapter "Damn you Clyne," Its ACTALLY "DAMN YOU YAMATO," ok thanks was think the story in school

Last time on As Loving as ever..

"hey kira,"

"yea lacus?"

"we have been dating for 1 whole year now but….."

"We can't rush things lacus and I am ….."  
"shy?"

"kinda…."

Flash bag

"hey lacus if I were you I would make a move on kira..first."

"I know."

"you see lacus kira is handsome cute ..etc.."

"i'll try"

"ok then I shan't waste any of your time bye "  
End of flashbag..

"kira I think we should go to the next stage.."

"anything…"kira said without thinking..

"lets do it now please kira?"

2 hours later

"lets continue tonight ok?"

"ok.."

Story Starts… Curtain open..

" Oh My GOODNESS! what are you doing the curtains are open get out of there!.. Hhey ! Said a guy shouting in walkytokey TALKING TO THE GUY ON THE STAGE WHICH THOUGHT the curtains haven't open.

"huh… oh . chiong arh.." Said the guy running away.

M.C : Sorry that wasn't the story lets start.

" Once upon a time in the world of Coke there lived a guy who lloved to swim in coke. Every day, he would jump i….

M.C: Sorry wrong story..

Poof! "ARH OMG! IT'S A BLACKOUT! Everyone in the house screamed omg!

M.C.:sorry wrong okay hold on…

1 hour later ..

"Found it … I Found the story of "the Christmas party for the gundam seed couples!" the M.C said.

Story eallly starts..

10… 9.. 8….7…6…5..4..3..2…1.. Action

"Hey kira I Think we should sleep now .." Lacus said to kira who was kissing all over her neck chin mouth ear and hand abd cheek.

" OK.. one final kiss ?" Kira said pleading lacus.

7.am.

"Yawn…."Kira said getting up..

She looks so cute when she is sleeping. Kira thought

Hold on…..

They Did not have sex…

Story Plays again.

"hey kira! lets go to the newly open Spelder mall?"Lacus Asked giving a puppy face…….

"ok… Lets go.."Said kira grabbing his keys and following lacus.

Kira POVS

Hmph iwonder who is athrun choosing and if he chooses Meyrin,cagali will stop me and lacus from seeing him but if he chooses cagali,shinn and lunamaria might Harases (is this how you spell it?) us. Athrun shouldn't have been a two timer… … I think I should propose to Lacus on Christmas but will it be alright?I think I'll make a move tomorrow…(Christmas Eve)

End.. Not end of story but end of POV..

"er.. Lacus?"

"yea kira?"

" if I was was to propose to you ,will you accpect it?"

"what... couldn't quite hear you.." Lacus said trying to make kira To repeat the sentence.  
" Never Mind Just pretend I never said anything.."KIra said looking away trying to drop the subject

Lacus thoughts..

I think kira is trying to propose to me but he is just shy..i hope he propose to me soon or that girl Fllay might steal him sigh….

End of thoughts…

In The Car…

" Er.. Kira?"  
"yes My princess?"

"well Can we shop diffently later? I need to buy something.."

"ok.. Now that you mention it I also have something to buy( actually it is to collect but he didn't want to tell her..)Something"

10 mins later…

S..ss…Creach…(you know the car sound ..when it drifts)

"Lacus You go down first I will Catch up with you later… ok ?"

"ok…"

"oh yeah if anyone stalks you call athrun he is in the mall.. I needa go to work.."

" but I thought you were going.." Before she finished, kira interrupted.

"Something Just popped up I Guess.I'll join you very soon.. BYE.."

" weird.. Then bye kira .."

Meanwhile With Kira in the car.. Driving not to work but The jewelry shop he bought the ring. 10mins later he reached.

"Hi may I help you?"

"ER.. Yeah.. I bought a ring last week in PLANT and Asked them to sent it to orb. Is it here?"

"Lets see. We Have some packages. Sir,may I have the Recite that they gave you?"

" hold on a sec.Lets ok here you go!"

" thank you. Lets see Number 2134 Package," said the sales guy said finding the package. "Ah.. here its is here please sign here, here and here,Let me comfirm . One golden ring with 10diamonds engraved with the phrase _Kira & Lacus.( _Each letter is one diamond by the way Kira is rich.) Right?"

"yes thank you . Can I Have it now?"

"here…. Good luck With your marriage. Bye.( This is going to be a SxS KxL AxC and I know the last chapter is going to be it is called '_The Marrage the Final part."**may be this story will finish by this year. If not I'll update very long because I have A Very VERY important exam. )**_On with the chapter.

"thanks bye!"Said a rushing Kira Running Back to the carpark to go back to the car.

Ring.. Ring.

"hello Kira here."

"Kira where are you I wanna talk with you." Cagali shouted at him.

"I'm going to meet lacus?"

"Did you know that Lacus Have been calling the office asking for you !"Cagali shouted at kira on the phone.

"Really did you tell her I wasn't there?" Kira pleaded.

"Narh I just said that you were to busy haha."

"phew….."

"Hey where did you go if your not with lacus and not in the office where are you?

"oh .. I.. er..I.."Kira got cutted off

"Iknow your went to collect the ring for you to propose to lacus right?"

"Yeah HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

" he he…….well I er.. goota go bye."

"bye ."

30 min later the way back is further.

" hey kira" said Lacus

" Hi.."

Back when kira left,

"OK have to rush to Courts"

(all these are in dialoge the salesgirl speaks then lacus)

Hi may I help you?

Yea I asked the plant to transfer a pakage here it's a blue laptop wriiten on the top _kira and lacus heart_(not heart the word you know the lovesign.)

Here you go.

Thanks I gotta go nolw bye.

Ok now ar..!

Now is around 6.30

Hey Lacus? Lets go eat at some where my treat I willbring you somewhere nice.What do you want today?(he is rich because of his job as a general of orb and protecting it)

Lets see I want Japanese sushi and some ice cream and wine? Ok kira?

Sure I know just the place.

After dinner.. IN the Car.  
Thanks kira you're the best! Said lacus kissing his LIPS

Nom more dialogs

Kira was stunned in that kiss .

Soon he gave as much passionate to lacus back in the kiss and then they went for air.

They were both blushing.

End of story I t was a change of plan the Christmas party is the next two chapter.

Next time on As Loving As Ever.

"Lacus?"

"Yeah? "

" Will You Marry me?" said kira taking out the pink box with the ring he bought.

" OF CORSE I WILL!"Lacus asid with tears going down her cheeks.

Find More in the Next chapter of As Loving AS ever.! Bye!


	6. Christmas party at their mansion part 1

Hi people!

Ok now on to the story

Hey Lacus? Lets go eat at some where my treat I willbring you somewhere nice.What do you want today?(he is rich because of his job as a general of orb and protecting it)

Lets see I want Japanese sushi and some ice cream and wine? Ok kira?

Sure I know just the place.

After dinner.. IN the Car.  
Thanks kira you're the best! Said lacus kissing his LIPS

No more dialogs

Kira was stunned in that kiss .

Soon he gave as much passionate to lacus back in the kiss and then they went for air.

They were both blushing.

Curtains opens!

"Thanks For the dinner kira."Lacus said blushing outside her house.

" no Problem I'll meet you here again tomorrow?"

" sure……Bye."

"Bye Lacus."

"Bye."Lacus said giving Kira a peck on the cheek.

Next Day….(By the way do you want Shinn to be with Luna or stellar?)…24th December.

"Yeah its finally Christmas eve! Finally I can tease Kira! Haha."Cagali Exclaim.

The other side..

" Man.. Its Christmas and I haven't think who I should chose….."Athrun Mumbled

The central of orb where kira and lacus mansion were.

"Lacus, today is the party is every thing ready?"

"Nope We just need one more attachment but I can't quite reach it with the lader?Can you help please Kira?"

(Hey don't get me wrong but kira was busy doing Something)

"sure!"

10 minutes later……

"uh..This is to high…"Kira said. "I have a Idea wait here Lacus…"

" Okay……" Giving a puppy look.

Few Minutes later…..

A shade covered the Mansion..

"Oh my whats that?" Lacus asked herself

"Lacus let me do it" Kira said in the strike freedom( hey don't review and say that they were not allowed to use MS ok? Cagali gave them permission to use the MS for anything…)

Lacus backed away from the banner and kira lifted it up to near the roof is

(like this

roof

Banner.

Window window window window

Door hanger)

Soon they were finished

15.00 3 more hours to go……………

In PLANTS

"Zaft aces please report to the harbor for the transfer to orb"

Back in orb.

"Hey lacus where do you want to go?"

" Lets see I am quite hungry after all those workso lets go eat?"Lacus asked

"Sure come lets take the freedom out."

"ok…"

They both hoped in to the Strike Freedom cockpit(after all they can use it)

"hey kira can we do a change?"

"Change? What type of change Lacus?"Kira asked

"er……well……can I drive the strike freedom this time please" Lacus said giving the puppy face

"ok"

"thanks Kira you're the best!"Lacus said pecking kiras cheek.

During the ride

"hey kira can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

" You know before I met you or athrun I was actally engage to someone…."

"WHAT,"Kira exclaim(not in anger though)

"You mean your still engage to him?"

"no but….his name is Eric he's a Co-ordinator."

"oh…. So lets forget about it."

"Kira?i should have told you this but he .. he…"

" Whats wrong?"

" He turned in to a complete Freak after I left him"

"Lets just change the subject….."

They continued talking about their on lives when suddenly A GUY CAME SHOUTING TO HIS FRIENDS on the road saying, "HEY YOU GUYs lets go to the nearby funfair(sry for the caps talking to friend on msn )!"

Soon….

24th December

Funfair..

"Wow that roller coaster was fun!"Lacus exclaimed to kira

"Kira I wanna go to the Hunted house can we?"

" sure."

'let me do something to lacus in the house hehe!'

"yeah its our turn!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Kira save me from the zombie ahhhhaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Get away from my girl you ugly monster…"

"phew I thought it was real."

'Nows my turn to strike' kira thought as he pulled a transparent piece of cloth and applied white makeup which now he looks like a ghost.

(funs starts now hehe)

Kira quickly disappear and jumped in front of lacus and said in a horror way, "Lacus Clyne!Give me your soul……."

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH KIRA HELP KIRA HELP ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

(real life)

Lacus: Hey don't be so cruel to me

Kira: Lol Yeah don't be evil

Author: Sorry ok I'll make you safe

Lacus& Kira: YEA

(story)

"Hey where is Kira?"

'this ghost…. This ghost he looks like….'

"Kira! Said kicking his leg"

"Ow what was that for?"

"That's for trying to scared me."

"Sorry I was just trying to have fun."

"Kinda Funy though."lacus said giggling

Few hours later….

"Zafts pods to orb….Last call.."

"ZAft pods last call…"  
OK…lets skip now party 24 December

"Now everybody settle down!"Lacus screamed in the microphone

Soon.

"anyone that wants a message to the people that are here please line up there and wait!"One random person from orb said.

"Hi I'm Fllay,"

"wow I'm amuse"Kira said

"ok my message is to the one and only kira yamato!"

"I told you lacus she has a crush on him!"

"yeah I know"

Lacus pov

Man if kira wasn't here I 'll beat up fllay in the eternal!"

End of pov

"I LIKE HIM"  
"MAN I HATE YOU FLLAY YOU ARE TOO FAT UGLY and

have body odor"Kira yelled to flay

Suddenly,

Radar signal ' tiao tiao tiao tiao'(ok I dun know how it is writien so lets just put it this way)

"Mobile Suits Alert scramble mursames and zaku warriors sramble launch immediately" Orbs headquarters ordered

Soon.(Like hour later?)

"ALL MS ARE LOST WE HAVE LOST SIGNAL FROM SECTOR 12345678!"Thecontroller said

"What happened send out the reinforcement!"

"no can do! We ran out of ms pilots!"

'Grr who is this guy anyway!'

(by the way the guy that's talking is that……I'll tell you later)

"Ms Cagali incoming strange ms stronger than the defense people!"

"What! Nevermind I'll go out!"Cagali Shouted

**_Back at the house cagali was outside of the house I mean mansion_**

"Cagali don't go out the zaft ace piolets will " Kira said overhearing CAGALI (sry for caps)

"ace...ace pilots??"Lacus and cagali said together

**Ok……. I'll stop here wait for the next update I promise it will not be so late like this chapter**

**Welll this chapter was late because I was studying then school was over then I was playing rakion(fun game tink ) **

**Then school was over I went to korea(dam fun ) **

**Then yea so now I'm typing fanfiction!**

**Please continue reading please **

**Kcanimegirl you changed you name to **cobaltstar

**Ok Preview for next time**

"Kira.. kira….kira please be alright"lacus said looking at the strike freedom battling the +toot+(shall not tell the aname of the ms)

BOOM

"Kira!Kira!"(Strike freedom was sent flying to the ground with no arm and leg and wings left.

Cockpit

"Lacus s… s…sor. Soorrry."

Kira had cuts at the face and blood provusely coming out from arm (at the shoulder there

OK that's the end for here best reguards

**-_Kirafan7_**


	7. Part 2

Hi again…. Sry long time I never update ** well you see in one of my chapters, …… this year(2007) I have a major exam so I will not have a lot of time updating pls bare with it I am very sorry I could not update so on with the story…**

Last chapter..

"anyone that wants a message to the people that are here please line up there and wait!"One random person from orb said.

"Hi I'm Fllay,"

"wow I'm amuse"Kira said

"ok my message is to the one and only kira yamato!"

"I told you lacus she has a crush on him!"

"yeah I know"

Lacus pov

Man if kira wasn't here I 'll beat up fllay in the eternal!"

End of pov

"I LIKE HIM"  
"MAN I HATE YOU FLLAY YOU ARE TOO FAT UGLY and

have body odor"Kira yelled to flay

Suddenly,

Radar signal ' tiao tiao tiao tiao'(ok I dun know how it is writien so lets just put it this way)

"Mobile Suits Alert scramble mursames and zaku warriors sramble launch immediately" Orbs headquarters ordered

Soon.(Like hour later?)

"ALL MS ARE LOST WE HAVE LOST SIGNAL FROM SECTOR 12345678!"Thecontroller said

"What happened send out the reinforcement!"

"no can do! We ran out of ms pilots!"

'Grr who is this guy anyway!'

(by the way the guy that's talking is that……I'll tell you later)

"Ms Cagali incoming strange ms stronger than the defense people!"

"What! Nevermind I'll go out!"Cagali Shouted

_**Back at the house cagali was outside of the house I mean mansion**_

"Cagali don't go out the zaft ace piolets will " Kira said overhearing CAGALI (sry for caps)

"ace...ace pilots"anyone that wants a message to the people that are here please line up there and wait!"One random person from orb said.

"Hi I'm Fllay,"

"wow I'm amuse"Kira said

"ok my message is to the one and only kira yamato!"

"I told you lacus she has a crush on him!"

"yeah I know"

Lacus pov

Man if kira wasn't here I 'll beat up fllay in the eternal!"

End of pov

"I LIKE HIM"  
"MAN I HATE YOU FLLAY YOU ARE TOO FAT UGLY and

have body odor"Kira yelled to flay

Suddenly,

Radar signal ' tiao tiao tiao tiao'(ok I dun know how it is written so lets just put it this way)

"Mobile Suits Alert scramble mursames and zaku warriors sramble launch immediately" Orbs headquarters ordered

Soon.(Like hour later?)

"ALL MS ARE LOST WE HAVE LOST SIGNAL FROM SECTOR 12345678!"Thecontroller said

"What happened send out the reinforcement!"

"no can do! We ran out of ms pilots!"

'Grr who is this guy anyway!'

(by the way the guy that's talking is that……I'll tell you later)

"Ms Cagali incoming strange ms stronger than the defense people!"

"What! Nevermind I'll go out!"Cagali Shouted

_**Back at the house cagali was outside of the house I mean mansion**_

"Cagali don't go out the zaft ace piolets will " Kira said overhearing CAGALI (sry for caps)

"ace...ace pilots??"Lacus and cagali said together

Now with the story(curtains open)

"yep their actually known as Faiths !"

"Oh… oh…. Oh…OH!"

"Now Lets carry on with the party" Kira went to the stage and sang this .

"From the L to the A to the C to the U and the S she is the one and only pink princess (er… ok maybe sounds weird well I made it up using the American dragon theme song(last part)) she is the one and only lacus clyne ! No one can ever copy her as she is the …"(kira takes the microphone and faces it to the crowd

"LACUS"

"She with her haro and her cute little friends (ok not cute and little)they are jolly when drink shandy Give it for ……"

"LACUS"

(yes I did it I made it up!)+Knock+

"yes?"

"Sir all ms have been shot down!"

"Only your strike freedom is left….."

"What about the EAF?"

"Same windams conditions are down"

"Ok I'll be back…"

This moment, the unidentified ms flew past the mansion.

"Santa's here everybody quick sleep!" stellar shouted as she flopped down to the hard floor and pretend to sleep.

Shinn sighed and did the same soon ,only lacus was left 'awake' " Hey aren't you going to sleep?"Cagali said

"Nar I'll pass"

"you know santa won't give you present if you don't sleep."Cagali rising her right eyebrow at lacus

"Alright" 'kira please come back safely"

Soon,

General kira you may launch.

And kira flew to sector 10

And the unidentified ms appeared in the shade

"it looks like …. A justice no it has wings"

And the ms came closer

"Oh no it can't be!"

Yes it was!

Kira:Hey I wasn't asking anybody!

Me: so its my story ! hahaha

Kira:no fair(launches dragoons to my house)

Me:Fine you touch one bit of my house and you get blown to pieces

Kira: FINE

Back to story Kira: I'll get you for this!"

The ms was coated in the same colour as the freedom but it still had the wings and the usual part was its was using the same technology as the impulse

The force:Justice flyer

The sword:Destinys wings part

The blast:gunner zaku

The model number: ZGMF-X2134A gunner destiny freedom flyer(the most high powered ms)

Kira launch his dragoon but just before he did the ms quickly change to sword mode and sliced of kira's wings

Then ,kira used his high power cannon but the ms too used his but the ms beat kira and kira's strike freedom was burst into flames only the cock pit was left

The explosion made a big ho hah about every one LOL

Cancel that part

The explosion made everyone wake up and lacus was just lucky enough to see that the strike freedom cockpit land on the beach

"KIRA"

The strike freedom was under critical condition and I t could not be repaired . everybody rushed to where lacus was and they saw it the strike freedom smashed .

Soon, the cockpit open kira was badly injured

(Okay this the funny part I know it may be alittle not realistic but it's funny)

Athrun took out a gun and aim and fire,just a shot from a normal pistol

"BOOM"

Slow motion

The bullet slowly went straight in to the ms cock pit

And back to the party (next day)

"yawn" (stellar was the only one that slept )

"Santa's here!"

"yea" Shinn said

"Okay everybody exchange your gifts for one another!

"Here Kira" said lacus blushing

"Thanks here for you"

This is not the last chapter

I will give hints on the next chapter as I do not know what to write erm just send in reviews about what I should write ok thxz


End file.
